sparks fly
by SVUmarish
Summary: Elliot and Olivia has never met.. Both of them has kids.. Will sparks fly when they meet? So loves please read & review :* Rated T for now maybe M later.. We'll see how it goes.. :)
1. Chapter 1

+Information station+

Elliot - 34. (he has 2 kids Dickie - 9 & Elizabeth - 7 )

Olivia - 31 (she has 1 kid Jennifer - 7)

Elliot is still at SVU

Liv works as a high school teacher

(Disclaimer: I don't own nobodyyy*)

"ok class that's all for today" Olivia says as the bells rings for break time. The teenagers all pack up their bags "you may go" Olivia announces and they all storm out.

Olivia lets out a sign when she hears her phone ring "hello?" Olivia answers when she found her phone.

"hello Miss Benson?" a voice asks

"yes this is she" Olivia says confused

"this is the principal from westside elementary" Mrs Chase says

"oh Mrs Chase is everything alright, did something happen to Jennifer?" Olivia asks rambling.

"oh no she's quite fine, she got into a fight miss Benson" Mrs Chase said clearly not impressed "I need you here as soon as possible"

"okay I'll be there in about 10 min?" Olivia asks

"okay see you soon miss Benson"

Elliot rubbed his head as he was doing paperwork. He looked up and saw a whole stack still in front of him, he let out a groan when his phone rang "Stabler" he answers

"hello Mr Stabler, this is Mrs Chase, the principal from westside elementary school"

Elliot straightened in his chair "is everything alright?"

"no Elizabeth got into a fight I need you to be here as soon as possible" she said sternly

"I'll be right there" Elliot said ending the call.

Elliot got out of his car and went into the school quickly he couldn't believe his daughter was involved with violence.

He walked to the principals office and opened the door to see four kids sitting their with very sad looks on their faces including Elizabeth. Two of the kids parents were already there.

"Mr Stabler you can take a seat" Mrs Chase pointed at the chair behind Elizabeth "we're just waiting for Miss Benson to get here"

Elliot took a seat behind Elizabeth who turned around to look at her dad. Elliot took her face in his hands and turned it so he could see the bruise on her eye. He signed.

Olivia arrived at school running in and opening the door to the principals office. She was late all three the other kids parents were already there "I'm so sorry I'm late"

Elliot looked around when he saw her his stomach dropped and so did Olivia's

"please take a seat" Mrs chase pointed to the seat next to Elliot and behind Jennifer

Olivia sat down in her seat while giving her daughter a confused and questioning look. Olivia also checked her daughters face to see her lip swollen and bleeding and a bleeding nose where they put toilet paper in.

"now Jennifer and Elizabeth got into a fight with Sarah and Monica" Mrs Chase explained

"I'm going to ask firstly that Jennifer and Elizabeth explain their side of the story then Sarah and Monica, and no interrupting" Mrs Chase said sternly

"well me and Lizzie were in dancing class when Monica pushed Lizzie and I told her to stop" Jennifer started explaining

"she then pushed Jen and laughed" Elizabeth said "Jen is my best friend and I'm going to defend her" Elizabeth stated as a matter of factly

"yea me too" Jennifer said "so then Lizzie helped me up and we were turning around to walk away when Sarah pulled me on my hair and Monica pulled Lizzie's hair and then Monica punched Lizzie!" Jennifer exclaimed

"so I fought back and punched her but then Sarah punched Jen so I punched Sarah and then she didn't let Jen go so Jen punched her again and that's when you came" Lizzie said quietly

Mrs Chase looked at the other two girls "okay you two?"

Monica looked down "all they say is true but they were spreading a rumor!"

"yea! they said we've kissed boys" all four of the girls had disgusted looks on their faces "but then we found out it wasn't them, and we were trying to apologise.." Sarah said

"okay I'm suppose to suspend you but since you're normally good girls I won't now go and be good" Mrs Chase said

"as for you" Mrs chase said at the parents "you can sort them out when they get home"

They all nodded and apologised for their kids behaviour and walked out.

"never imagined my Lizzie getting in trouble" Elliot said to Olivia the stranger her just met while walking out the school.

Olivia let out a laugh "same with Jen" Olivia extended her hand "Olivia" as their hands touched electricity shot trough their whole body

"Elliot" he pulled his hand back and smiled

Olivia smiled back playing it cool. "well since they're so good friends we should set a play date some time?" Olivia asks also noticing that this handsome blue eyed man does not have a ring

"definitely" Elliot looked down at her hand and saw no ring he thought to himself 'how can a woman like this still not be married "uhh here's my number" he said giving her his card.

Olivia looked down at the piece of paper 'Detective Elliot Stabler NYPD SVU' Olivia looked up "you work for SVU?"

Elliot knew this was coming he signed "uhh yes yes"

"well Elliot Stabler you are a very brave man!" Olivia said smiling at him

Wow the first women that doesn't run off as soon as they hear or see that he's a SVU detective

"here's my number, I don't have cards" Olivia let's out a small laugh while getting out a pen "but I do have this" she says holding a pen "you got a piece of paper?"

"no, just write it on my hand" he says extending his hand

"okay" she starts writing with each number her soft skin touching his

She lightly blows the ink dry so it doesn't smudge "there you go" Olivia says smiling

"I'll see you around Elliot" Olivia says turning to walk away

"bye" Elliot watches her walk away thinking 'she's got the most beautiful smile, eyes.. and that ass.. Her body' Elliot shook his head but he couldn't remove the smile on his face as he got in his car. He couldn't wait till the next time he sees her

A/N: ok it's a short chapter soo.. Review.. Be nice please :) tell me ways how I can maybe make it better?


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia and Jennifer walked into their apartment "mom?"

"yes sweetheart?" Olivia answered

"are you mad at what happened today?" Jennifer asked looking down

"no hun, it was a misunderstanding, I'm just glad you're ok" Olivia said

Jennifer smiled "how was work?" Jennifer asked as she followed her mom into the kitchen.

"it was ok I guess" Olivia answered smiling at her daughter. "help me with the food will you" Olivia said cocking a eyebrow

Jennifer let out a small laugh "okay"

"I can't believe sweet little Lizzy actually hit someone" Dickie said as he Lizzie and Elliot walked into their apartment

"Dickie get over it" Elliot said throwing his keys down on the table.

"if this was me I would've at least gotten grounded" Dickie groaned throwing down his bag

"Dickie" Elliot's voice was warning

"finee , can we order pizza" Dickie asked hopeful

"sure" Elliot said "Lizzie Pizza fine with you?"

"yea" Lizzie said smiling "dad I wanna go to Jennifer tomorrow since it is Saturday, can I?"

"sure kiddo, I'll call her mom a little later" Elliot said

"you've got her mom's number?" Lizzie asked with a cocked eyebrow

Dickie looked between Lizzie and Elliot "am I missing something here?" Dickie asked

"is that a problem Lizzie?" Elliot asked

"no no, not at all, her mom's pretty right" Lizzie said wiggling her eyebrows

Elliot laughed "let's order pizza"

-later that night-

"but mommm" Jennifer whined

"goodnight Jennifer" Olivia said sternly

Jennifer signed "night" in a few minutes Jennifer was fast asleep.

On the other side of New York Elliot's kids were also asleep

Olivia's POV:

I plop myself on the couch after getting a glass of wine. My phone starts ringing I groan and stand up to get my phone.

"hello" I answer

"hi Olivia, it's Elliot"

Elliot.. Why is he calling "oh hi, what's up?" I ask into the phone

"I wanted to know if Lizzie can maybe have a play date with Jennifer tomorrow" Elliot said

"oh sure she will love that!" I say smiling

"well Olivia I thought maybe we could make it like a day together, we all go to the amusement park together?"

"yea that would be great" I say with a huge grin on my face

"ok see you tomorrow" I hear Elliot say

I laugh "Elliot wait how late and where do we get each other"

"oh yea I forgot about that" Elliot says laughing "uhh what about 10:00 at the goodside café?"

"ok that would be great" I say smiling

"ok see you tomorrow bye" Elliot says

"bye" I say and end the call still smiling. Why can't I stop smiling. Aghhh who cares. I fall back into the cushions smiling.

Tomorrow is gonna be a good day I think smiling.

-next morning-

*Elliot's residence & Elliot's POV:*

I wake up with a smile on my face.. I can get to know Olivia better.

I walk to Lizzie's room and open her door and walking over to her bed "Lizzie honey wake up" I say shaking her lightly. She wakes up rather quick

"we're going to the amusement park with Olivia and Jennifer today, go and get ready" I tell her

She shots out of bed and makes a b-line for the bathroom

I walk over to Dickie's room and wake him up too "Dickie me, Lizzie, Jennifer and Olivia are going to the amusement park, you wanna come or should I drop you off at a friends?" I ask

Dickie groans "friends"

"ok come on get up and get ready I will make arrangements for you to go to?" Elliot asks his son

"Micheal" Dickie says into his pillow

"Micheal it is" Elliot says walking out of his son's bedroom

*Olivia's residence, Olivia's POV:*

"Jen, Jen wake up" I say shaking Jennifer "hey sweetie"

She opens her eyes "come on sweets you need to get ready we're going to the amusement park with Lizzie and Elliot" I say smiling at her

She rubs her eyes "mmmhh"

"Jennnn" I say and I start tickling her

"mom! Mom mom mom! Stopppppp! Ahhhh maaa!" Jennifer yells giggling

I laugh "come on up you lazy ass" I say patting her lightly

She stands up "Jen shower quickly while I make breakfast and I mean quickly!" I say sternly

"yes mom" she says walking to the bathroom

-08:19 (Olivia's POV:)-

I stand in front of my closet naked wondering what I should wear I get out a matching white lace bra and panties and put them on "what to wear what to wear" I say to myself

My door opens I turn to see Jen "ewhh mom put some clothes on" Jennifer says putting her hands in front of her eyes faking disgust

When she opens her eyes I pull a face "I don't know what to wear" I say plopping on the bed.

Jen pulls her face "I could have gone my whole life without seeing that much bounce" Jen says

I push her playfully "stopppp" I groan

She laughs "ok that's it Jennifer out if you're gonna keep teasing me out" I say trying to keep a straight face

She laughs. I walk to the closet once again "Jenniferrrrr hellpppp" I plead

I hear her laugh again she walks up to me and looks in my closet "garbage , garbage , garbage" she says going trough my clothes

"I am here you know" I say looking at her

"yess!" she says loudly and pulls out a white dress "this" she says putting it in my face

"a dress?" I say pulling up my face

"yes a dress!" she says at me "now hurry uppp!"

"ok ok" I say putting it on

It was white with a white lace print on it, it was tight at my boobs and went flowy from my boobs and it ended in my mid thigh. I put white sandals on to complete my look.

I blew my hair dry, it had a natural wavy curl so I just left it like that. I put on plain make up and walked out my bedroom door

"do I look ok?" I ask Jennifer

"YES!" she says "let's go" she ads quickly

"ok" I grab money and my phone and car keys and we're out the door

-Goodside café-

Olivia and Jennifer came there at 09:45. The two of them went in and got something to drink Olivia got a strawberry milkshake and Jennifer a chocolate milkshake.

Elliot's POV:

Me and Lizzie stopped in front of goodside café. We walk in and I spot Olivia , she looks amazing and she's drinking a milkshake.. That's cute

We walk over to the table they're sitting at. Lizzie quickly takes the seat next to Jennifer so I have to sit next to Olivia.. Truthfully inside I'm doing my little happy dance

"hi" I say sitting down "hey" she says smiling at me

"you look pretty today Livia" Lizzie says at Olivia

"awhh thanks sweetie" she says with the brightest smile and the most beautiful.

"it took her long enough" Jennifer says

Olivia gives her a death stare. I laugh she looks up and smiles at me "don't encourage her!" she says slapping my arm playfully.

As soon as her soft fingers touched my skin their was a volt of electricity going trough my whole body.

She looked at my arm.. I wonder if she felt it too.

"don't you guys wanna drink anything?" Olivia asks looking between me and Lizzie

"not me thanks" I say

I look at Lizzie for her answer "nah I'm good thanks" she says

Olivia shrugs her shoulders

_amusement park_

Olivia, Elliot, Jennifer and Lizzie went on every ride there is they won teddy's for the kids.

They were sitting and eating. Olivia was eating fries and Elliot a pie. Both the kids nuggets.

After the kids went on rides but Olivia and Elliot just walked and talked to get to know each other.

"ok so your favourite colour?" Olivia asked

"that's easy blue" Elliot answered "you?"

"baby blue" Olivia said smiling

Elliot let out a small laugh "that's cute"

"I know right" Olivia said wiggling her eyebrows

Elliot laughed

"Elliot, know any jokes?" Olivia asked smiling

"uhh... Well not much.. But.. I know one good one.. But it's a little.. Wait a lot dirty" Elliot said laughing thinking about the joke Fin told him.

"yea tell me" Olivia said in his face

Elliot laughed "I'm not sure I should" Elliot pretended to think "you might be a little to young"

Olivia slapped Elliot "tell me"

"ok ok" Elliot put up his hands in surrender "what does the one ball say to the other ball?" Elliot asks while wiggling his eyebrows

Olivia thought for awhile "what?"

"why does daddy get to go inside the house, but we have to stay out and play on the grass" Elliot said laughing.

For a moment she didn't get it. She thought a little dirtier, her mouth fell open as she got it and she burst out laughing

"that is nasty!" Olivia said laughing "who told you that?"

"a friend called Fin" Elliot said still laughing

"I have to meet this guy" Olivia said smiling

"you will" Elliot said looking at Olivia smiling and thinking 'she's beautiful'

+later that night+

The four of them went to pick up Dickie and then they all went to Elliot's house deciding the day shouldn't just end there.

They got movies, pizza, popcorn, sweet and drinks. What more could a person ask for.

After the first movie all the kids were asleep. Olivia and Elliot sat next to each other watching Just Go With It.

Olivia was laughing that her eyes were tearing and she let her head fall on Elliot's shoulder.

The movie ended soon and Olivia lifted her head, Elliot missed it the moment she lifted her head.

"we should proberly get going before it gets to late" Olivia says

Noooo Elliot screamed inside his head "yea I guess" Elliot says smiling at Olivia.

Olivia smiles back at him "let me wake Jennifer up"

Olivia stands up and Elliot can't help but stare at her ass.

Olivia and Jennifer got home rather quickly and as soon as they entered the house Jennifer went to sleep... Olivia though.. Olivia couldn't.. She just couldn't get the blue eyed detective out of her mind...

*A/N: SOo review pleasee lovesss! :* thanks for all the positive reviews! Have a great night/day further and thanks for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

#A/N: Elliot's partner is Monique and of course Munch and Fin is partners* enjoy :)

-2 days later-

Olivia and Elliot kept in touch over the phone texting and sometimes calling each other.

Olivia was giving her last class for the day when she heard her phone buzz, there was 20 min left of the period and the kids were working on an assignment.

Olivia got out her phone and smiled when she saw Elliot's name

'hey Liv wanna get lunch with me today? - El'

Olivia quickly texts him back

'sure see you in 30? - Liv'

Not even a minute later her phone buzzes again

'Perfect, get me at the precinct? - El'

Olivia can't help the smile that creps her face

'yes, I'll see you now :) - Liv'

-30 min later at the precinct(Elliot's POV:)-

I look up to see Olivia walking in, looking breathtaking as always. She was wearing a tight fitting boot leg Jean with black boots and a plain purple shirt. Her make up was plain but beautiful. Her hair was in a messy bun.

She spots me and smiles at me while walking to me "hey" she says to me. I stand up "hey Liv"

I see Fin and Munch walking in. They walk over to us "guys this is Olivia" I say pointing at her.

"oh so this is the girl stabler can't stop smiling about" fin says

Olivia laughs shyly "hi"

"I'm fin" Fin says smiling at her "I'm Munch" Munch says also smiling at her

"nice to meet you" Olivia says smiling "so you're the one that told El that joke about the balls!" Olivia said laughing

I laugh with her at the memory. Fin laughs "me myself"

"that's a nasty joke" Munch says shaking his head while laughing

I see Monique walking in and walking to us. She looks at Olivia and smiles. "this is Olivia, Olivia my partner Monique"

"hi, nice to meet you" Monique says extending her hand. Olivia takes it gently and shakes firmly "likewise" Olivia says smiling.

"no wonder Elliot can't stop smiling, good work partner" Monique says patting me on my back and walking away

"well.. Since they all succeeded to embarrass me... Let's get going before somebody else hits" I say

She laughs.. Damn I love being the reason for that beautiful smile

"let's go then" she says

We walk side by side giving a quick bye to everyone else

Elliot surprised Olivia with a picnic in the park

"I hope this is ok" Elliot says

"this is perfect" Olivia says smiling

"good" Elliot said smiling

" So El tell me, where's your wife, why aren't you married?" Olivia asked

"we divorced it wasn't working out, Dickie and Lizzie go to her every other weekend" Elliot explained "what about you?"

"well when I found out I was pregnant, he just left" Olivia said sadly

"Liv I'm so sorry." Elliot said smiling at her sympathetically

"not your fault" she pushed him lightly "don't give me that look" she said putting a strand of her bangs behind her ear

Elliot quickly wiped off the look on his face "sorry"

Olivia smiled "you have NOTHING to be sorry for, you're great"

Elliot smiled at the words "and you're beautiful"

Olivia looked down smiling and blushing

"awwhhh look Livie is blushing" Elliot said lifting her chin and looking into her eyes "you really are beautiful" Olivia bit her lip and smiled

Olivia looked in Elliot's eyes then his lips. She licked her lips just lightly and leaned in.

their lips met and moved in sync.. The kiss was soft and loving. Olivia's hands made their way to Elliot's neck and Elliot's hands made their way to her waist.

When air was needed they separated leaning their foreheads against each other.

"wow" Elliot stated. Olivia let out a little chuckle.

-later that night (Olivia's POV:)-

I could not stop thinking about him.. His body.. Eyes.. Those beautiful blue eyes.. Those lips.. Damn that lips.. those strong firm arms.. I just can't stop smiling.

"mom you ok?" Jennifer asks looking at me like I have 3 eyes

"yes.. I'm good" I say smiling again

"uhh yea ok, I'm going to my room" Jennifer said making her way to her room

Jennifer got in her room and closed the door and texted Lizzie

'Liz my mom is acting so weird she can't stop smiling.. I swear if I ask her for $100 right now she'll give it to me - Jen'

'are you serious right now! My dad is like exactly the same! - Liz'

'do you think they went out? - Jen'

'that would be so cool tho! - Liz'

'I know right, have to go dinner's ready - Jen'

'Kay Kay - Liz'

-Friday night-

Lizzie, Jen and Dickie, were all at a sleepover.

Olivia and Elliot made plans that night for a movie night

Olivia walked up the stairs to Elliot's apartment with beers, Chinese and vodka.

She got to the door and knocked. Elliot opened the door to see Olivia dresses in jeans and a blue tank top. Elliot was dressed in sweats and a baby blue shirt.

"come in" Elliot said stepping aside and hugging Olivia as she came in.

Olivia set the things on the kitchen counter when Elliot put short boxers and long Grey sweats in front of her

"get into one of these so you're comfy" Elliot said smiling at Olivia

Olivia laughed and picked up the boxers and went to the bathroom to turn them on.

She came out laughing "really El? Tweety?" she laughed pointing at the boxers

Elliot looked up and was blown away by Olivia's beautiful long tanned legs. Elliot let out a small nervous laugh

Olivia gave him a questioning look. Elliot of course ignored it.

"let's go see what's on netflix" Elliot said walking to the couch with the popcorn, beer and vodka. Olivia following him.

They got seated on the couch and got comfy and getting ready to pick a movie.

-a few movies, a bottle vodka and 6 beers later-

Elliot and Olivia were laughing while laying on the floor. Olivia rolled over so she was on top of Elliot "ohh Liv" Elliot made a sexual voice. He burst into laughter.

Olivia went into another fit of laughter and let her head fall on his chest.

Elliot let his fingers linger in her hair. Olivia smiled.

Olivia looked around the apartment when she spotted a Wii She sat up quickly "you have a Wii! Let's play" Olivia said excitedly while bouncing

Elliot had to draw his eyes away from her breast so he playfully pushed her off of him "owhh" Olivia said hitting the floor

Elliot laughed and got the Wii.

After awhile they were dancing, Olivia was winning.

Elliot tried moving his hips which earned him Olivia laughing at him.

Olivia won and stuck her tongue out to Elliot who smiled. Elliot walked closer to Olivia and leaned in to kiss her.

Olivia kissed back, sparks flew for the millionth time.

-A/N: this is kinda a little short.. But ok.. Review please.. :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Thursday_

Olivia was sleeping when her phone rang, she rolled over and looked at the caller ID 'El'

Olivia answered with a smile on her face "hey you"

'hey Liv'

"do you know how tired I am!" Olivia said into the phone laughing

Elliot laughed 'yea me to me to, listen I wanted to know if maybe tomorrow night I can take you out.. You know on a real proper date'

Olivia's smile got bigger "of course that would be great"

'ok I'll pick you up at 6?'

"perfect" Olivia said smiling

'Ok.. I lo.. Bye'

"bye"

'Did he just almost say I love u?' Olivia thought to herself

Olivia smiled got up and got ready by 7 she was on her way to school...

Olivia could not stop smiling the whole day.. Nobody could spoil her mood "morning class" Olivia said as the bell rang

Olivia saw the girl , Amanda , a real quiet girl always sitting in front of her class, was covering her face..

Olivia decided to ignore it and go on with the class. The girl didn't look up. Olivia kept an close eye on her and that's when Olivia saw the bruise on Amanda's face.

Olivia gasped softly and decided she'll talk to her after class.

The bell rang quickly "you all can go, but Amanda Rollins can you just please stay for awhile" Olivia sees her shoulders slump and she sinks into her seat.

When everyone was out Amanda stood up still looking at the ground. "Miss Benson I'm sorry that my full attention wasn't in class today it won't hap-" she was cut off by Olivia lifting her chin slowly and looking at the bruise

"what happened, don't try and lie Amanda, please" Olivia said in a gentle voice

"uhh I ... I walked into a door" Amanda said looking down

"you sticking with that cause I'm not buying it" Olivia said frowning

"uhmm yes, I am" Amanda said pulling her face away from Olivia's grasp

"Amanda let me help, I promise I can help, I know a SVU officer" Olivia said suggesting

"as I said miss Benson.. It was an accident, I don't need help.. I'm fine" Amanda said with a fake smile

"let me help" Olivia pleaded once more

"I don't need help with anything miss Benson.. Can I please go" Amanda said making a b-line for the door

Olivia rubbed her head "mmm hmmm"

Amanda quickly walked out. Olivia got her phone and called Elliot but it went straight to voice mail.

Olivia grabbed her car keys and locked her class and was driving to the precinct

Olivia got out and hurried to the squad room. Olivia walked in and scanned the room for Elliot. She couldn't find him so she saw Fin and walked over to him

He spotted her and smiled at her "hey baby girl, what you doing here"

"hi" Olivia said with a smile "I'm looking for Elliot, he's not answering his phone"

"he just went looking for this girl witness, he'll be right back you can wait at his desk" Fin said smiling

"thanks" Olivia smiled and walked to Elliot's desk and sat down, she looked at the photo's on his desk and she saw one of him with Dickie and Lizzie when they were babies.

Olivia picked the photo frame up and smiled while looking at the photo. She put it back down and looked at the other.

Then she saw one that made her laugh, it was of her and Elliot making a pout face and Elliot a flower in his hair.

Olivia looked up and spotted Elliot coming in. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

He walked over to the desk and gave Olivia a hug and a small kiss on her temple.

"what you doing here?" Elliot asked with a smile on his face

"I need to talk to you.. About this girl in my class" Olivia said with a worried look on her face

"okay, well what happened?" Elliot asked sitting down and bringing Olivia down to sit on his lap.

Olivia turned to face him "I think she's getting abused"

"why do you think so?" Elliot asked seriously

"she has this really big bruise on her face.. She tries to hide it.. When I asked her what happened she said she walked into a door but you can see she's lying! And El she denies so strongly that she needs help" Olivia said rambling

"I'll come tomorrow and interview her and things?" Elliot asked

"that would be great ,thanks" Olivia said kissing Elliot on the lips

Munch cleared his throat "get a room"

Olivia and Elliot laughed "that will take to long" Olivia teased and got off Elliot's lap

"I'll see you tonight?" Olivia asked

"definitely, your apartment?" Elliot asked

"yes see you" Olivia said giving him one last peck on the lips

"bye" Elliot said waving Olivia waved back and winked at him

-*Jen and Lizzie at daycare*-

"soo I went on my dads phone" stated Lizzie

"yea?" Jen said

"I found TONS of pictures of my dad and your mom! You know that night we were at that sleep over" Lizzie said

"omg! Are Yous serious" jen squealed "what about that night"

"they were together that night! And with their texts they are sending X's !" Lizzie said excitedly

Jen yelled in excitement "do you think they're dating?"

"I don't know.. They're not naming each other on pet names so far just Liv and El" Lizzie explained

"well that's a start" jen said

"and one more thing... Last night's text had a heart with it!" Lizzie smiled widely

"explains why my mom can't stop smiling" Jen said smiling

Olivia was at a boutique with Alex her best friend looking for a dress for tomorrow night.

Alex was scanning trough dresses so was Olivia. Olivia pulled out a really dark blue dress "this" Olivia said holding it up so Alex could see it "oh yessss" Alex said in a deep voice

Olivia and Alex went into a fitting room and Olivia put the dress on.

It was tight and ended in her mid thigh. The back was completely open and it had a decent amount of cleavage not slutty just classy. It had thin straps. It was perfect

"I love it" Olivia said looking herself in the mirror

"you look hot girllll" Alex said "let's go get shoes"

They decided on white heels. They were out the store and went to get a drink.

On Olivia's way back she picked up Jennifer and Lizzie. Lizzie and jen exchanged sly smiles.

They quickly got to Olivia's apartment, Olivia was fumbling with the keys when her phone rang. Olivia signed "hello" she said without checking the caller ID

'hey'

When she heard it was Elliot her smile grew wide "El, I've got Lizzie here at my apartment, we just got her" Olivia said

"thanks Liv, listen I'm going to be a little late" Elliot said

"oh that's fine El, I'll see you later, be save" Olivia said smiling

"thanks Liv, I will, bye"

"bye"

Olivia ended the call "well your dad's gonna be late so that is good cause I want to fit on a dress to you two" Olivia said looking at the girls "and I have to tell you both something, oh and Lizzie that reminds me I had to ask you if you wanted to go to your mom's too or?"

Jen and Lizzie looked at each other "no I want to stay"

"ok" they made their way inside

"girls come sit" Olivia said pointing at the couch..

Olivia sat down and so did they "so you may have noticed... Between me and Elliot.. There is.. Evolving... Something... Nothing serious yet... You guys know so... You ok with that?"

"yes" Lizzie and Jen said together

Olivia laughed "ok now come see if this dress will be ok"

They followed Olivia to the room and Olivia came all dressed out of the bathroom "so?" she asked twirling

Lizzie and jen's mouths hung open "you look GREAT!" Jen said "sooo hot!" Lizzie said loudly

Olivia laughed "so it's ok?" Olivia asked

"yes!" they both yelled in unison

Olivia got dressed into shorts and a tank.

-hours flew by and Olivia put both the kids to sleep. She was now sitting in the living room worrying and trying to watch TV.

The lock turned on her door so Olivia looked around to reveal Elliot... A bloody Elliot.

Olivia ran to him "El?"

"not mine" Elliot said, he was totally out of it

"are you ok?" Olivia asked

Elliot shook his head 'no'

Olivia took his hand and led him to her bathroom "take a shower, I'll get your food" Olivia said

"no I don't want to eat" Elliot said smiling a small smile at her.

After Elliot showered he joined Olivia in bed. Olivia layed her head on his chest rubbing his chest softly "wanna talk about it?" Olivia asked concern dripping from her voice

Elliot signed "it was a childs case.. He.. He shot the kid Liv... I .. I was to late..."

Olivia looked up into his eyes "El it's not you're fault"

Elliot looked away, Olivia took his face in her hand and turned his face so he was looking in her eyes "hey, I'm sorry El so sorry that you had to see that, but you can't blame yourself.. Ok?"

Elliot nodded slowly. Olivia gave him a small smile and kissed him softly on the lips

After Olivia pulled away Elliot looked Olivia in her eyes "I love you" he said softly

Olivia smiled "I love you too"

*A/N: hii ;) so I must admit this chapter is kinda cute, you can't argue ;)

Review please, I read all of them and love to see them all so positive :) thanks a lot for reading, love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

(Friday)

_Olivia's POV:_

I woke up and felt something warm next to me. I looked up to see Elliot still sleeping. Shit things got serious last night.. We actually told each other we love each other.. It's not that I don't I really do love him...

But am I ready for this, something serious. What if he breaks my heart. I look up again.

Will he?

I slip out from his grip and tip toe out of my room. I walk out to the kitchen and make myself some coffee. I hear a door creak open, I look around to see Lizzie rubbing her eyes and closing the door behind her

"morning" I said smiling. She smiles "morning" she looks around the room "where's my dad?". I look up at her and clear my throat "uhmm in my room"

"did you guys do it?" Lizzie asks out of the blue. I start choking on the coffee "what no!" I say still choking.

Lizzie laughs "just a question"

"right.." I say "are you ok with me and your dad tho?" I ask

"of course, you make him happy.. When he's happy, I'm happy.. Honestly I haven't seen him this happy in ages" Lizzie says smiling

I smile at her "he makes me happy too" I look down "we should properly wake the two sleepy heads up" I say standing up

She smiles "it is actually serious between you two right?" Lizzie says

"what?" I look at her confused

"you and my dad.." she says

I smile "I guess we are, come on let's go wake them up"

Lizzie smiles "ok I'll go wake up Jen"

I smile at her. I walk into my bedroom to see Elliot spread out on my bed his mouth a little open and little snores escaping his mouth. I walk over and start shaking him lightly "el"

Nothing. I shake him a little harder. Nothing.. I start shaking him hard "El! Wake up" Elliot shots up in the bed.

"hey" I say smiling at him. He looks at me "morning"

He pulls me to him and kisses me. I smile into the kiss and ruffle his hair "come on we have work"

"I'm coming with you this morning" Elliot says smiling I look at him confused "ohh yea Amanda" I say remembering

"yess" he says giving me a peck on the lips.

-2 hours later-

Olivia and Elliot just got to the high school

"she's in my first class" Olivia says walking to her class unlocking the door.

Elliot looked around and saw a lot of boys staring at them. He followed their eyes and saw that they all were looking at Olivia's ass. He stepped behind Olivia so they couldn't see her ass. Olivia turned around to look at Elliot.

He was looking behind him at all the boys. Olivia laughs "El get used to it.. They're high school boys their hormones is bothering them"

Elliot let's out a fake laugh "ha ha" Olivia smiles and pulls him in her class closing her door. She walks to her desk throwing her keys on it.

Elliot walks over to her and gives her a quick kiss. "you can sit here" Olivia says pointing at her chair. He takes a seat and pulls her to him so she's sitting on his lap. She smiles "El no.. The bell is-" she gets cut off by Elliot kissing her.

He runs his tongue over her bottom lip asking for permission. She gladly accepts by opening her mouth to give him access.

They're so busy making out they don't hear the door open. The girl looks around at her friend, they walk in and the one slams her books down on her desk. Olivia hops off of Elliot and clears her throat. "uhh sorry.." Olivia says clasping her hands together.

The two girls laugh "that is fine" Olivia smiles at them. "right".

The classroom quickly fills up as the second bell rings. Olivia looks at Amanda who is covering her face. Olivia puts the class to work and walks to Elliot sitting on the chair next to him "that's her, the blonde that's covering her face" Olivia whispers. Elliot looks at the girl and nods "we'll talk to her after this class" Olivia nods

-after class-

"Amanda would you please stay" Olivia announces. The bell rings and they all except Amanda storms out of the class

Amanda walks up to Olivia's desk still looking down and covering her face "yes miss Benson?" Amanda says almost in a irritated voice.

Olivia walks over to Amanda and lifts her face. Amanda pulls away quickly. Elliot stands up walking to Olivia and Amanda

"Amanda can you look at me" Elliot says. Amanda shakes her head no

"why not?" Elliot asks. No answer "Amanda would you please look up at me"

Amanda signs and looks up slowly tears forming in her eyes. Elliot nods "good.. Can you tell me who did this to you"

"I already told miss Benson I walked into a door" Amanda says plainly

"Amanda, I'm a SVU detective, I know bruises.. And that is not a door bruise" Elliot says

"I told you I was fine!" Amanda said looking at Olivia

"I can't believe that when you're looking like this" Olivia said sadly

Amanda looked into Olivia's eyes and tears started pouring out of her eyes. Olivia brought her in for a hug. Amanda held onto Olivia tightly crumbling Olivia's shirt between her fingers.

"talk to us we can help" Elliot said

Amanda nodded "my.. My mom"

"you're mom hit you?" Elliot asked

Amanda nodded "does she do that often?" Elliot asked

Amanda nodded once again.

"where's your father" Elliot asked Amanda shrugged her shoulders

"oky Amanda we'll see if we can find your dad.. If you need me call this number" Elliot said handing him his card

"if you need to talk I'm here too okay?" Olivia said "and call Elliot if your mom wants to hit you.."

Amanda nodded "thanks" she said softly "I have to get to class" she said softly walking out.

"I will call Fin right away to get on getting her dad" Elliot said getting out his phone "I'll see you tonight" Elliot said giving Olivia a peck on the lips and walking out the door.

Olivia walked into her apartment, got out her phone and started dialling Alex.

'hello' Alex answered

"hey Lex I need you to come help me get ready" Olivia said pouring herself some ice tea and taking a sip

'ok I'll be there in 10' Alex said

"ok thanks" Olivia said and hung up.

Olivia made her way to the bathroom, turned the water on and stripped naked and got in the shower.

After washing her hair and body she got out and wrapped the towel around her body. She heard a knock. She made her way to the door and opened it. Alex hugged her "hey" Alex said "hi" Olivia said

Alex made her way inside "so let's get you ready"

Again there was a knock at the door. Olivia furrowed her brow

"you expecting someone else?" Alex asked

"no" Olivia said "Jen went to Lizzie after school" Olivia walked to the door and opened it revealing Lizzie and Jen

"hey what are you guys doing here?" Olivia asked

"gee nice to see you to mom" Jen said sarcastically

Olivia smiled and hugged Jen "I was just not expecting you two" Olivia said

"yea me and Lizzie decided we're gonna do the project here, her mom brought us" Jen explained

"oh okay.. Is Lizzie staying here tonight?" Olivia asked as Jen was hugging Alex

"no, me and Lizzie is going to go to her mom's tonight and sleep there.. Dickie is going too.. Like we did plan in the beginning, we just need things here" Jen said explaining again

"okay then" Olivia said shrugging her shoulders "well Alex come on"

The two of them made their way to Olivia's room. Alex blew Olivia's hair dry and curled it lightly. Alex then did Olivia's make up

"ok now get that sexy dress on" Alex said smiling "okay" Olivia smiled "wait what underwear should I wear?" Olivia asked turning to face Alex

"are you planing to get something tonight?" Alex laughed wiggling her eyebrows

"no!" Olivia said quickly

Alex laughed "chill Liv, wear something sexy if something do happen"

Olivia pushed Alex lightly "stopp!"

Olivia walked to her closet and got out a red lacy panties "this?" Olivia asked holding it up

"oh yea" Alex said. Olivia put it on "I can't wear a bra with that dress soo.."

Alex laughed "no you can't"

Olivia rolled her eyes and put on the dress. Olivia then got out jewellery to match and put on her shoes, she then got out 2 kinds of perfume and let Alex smell it "which one"

Alex smelled the blue bottle then the pink one then the blue one again "the blue smells sexy so blue"

Olivia laughed "how can something smell sexy Alex?"

"I don't know it just does" Alex laughed

Olivia shrugged her shoulders "ok the blue one then"

Olivia put the perfume on and walked out her room with Alex following her. Lizzie and Jen looked up.

"wow mom you look great" Jen said smiling.

"thanks sweets" Olivia smiled

Lizzie smiled "really pretty"

Lizzie's phone rang "hello" she answered

"ok we'll be right down" Lizzie said ending the call

"c'mon my mom's downstairs waiting for us" Lizzie said pulling Jen up. Jen grabbed her duffle bag hugged Alex and kissed her mom "have fun" Jen said

"bye" Olivia smiled "bye" Jen and Lizzie said in unison, and they were out the door.

Olivia turned around after the door closed.

"have you met Elliot's ex wife?" Alex asked

"uhh no.. But Jen says she's really nice" Olivia says

"think she'll be nice to you" Alex asked

"I.. I don't know.. I mean she has remarried so I don't see what the problem will be.. I don't know.. You know I haven't even seen her" Olivia stated

Alex nodded "okay"

There was a knock on the door, Olivia's smile grew wide. She walked over to the door and opened it to see Elliot in a black suit. He looked hot.

Olivia gave him a hug "hey" she whispered in his ear

"hi" Elliot whispered back in her hair.

Alex let out a loud dramatic sign "get a room would ya"

Olivia and Elliot laughed "have fun" Alex said grabbing her purse and walking out the door waving goodbye.

"well let's get going" Elliot said putting his hand on Olivia's back.

"where are we going?" Olivia asked while locking the door

"if I tell you, I'm gonna have to kill you" Elliot said laughing

Olivia laughed. They walked downstairs and got in the car.

Closer to their destination, Elliot stopped and put a blindfold over Olivia's eyes "really?" Olivia asked "yes" Elliot said smiling.

Elliot drove further. They got to the place and Elliot led Olivia out of the car up some steps and trough doors.

Elliot let Olivia stand still, he slowly took off the blindfold. Olivia opened her eyes and gasped "El it's... It's beautiful"

"just like you" Elliot said smiling.

Before them was a pool.. On the pool was a glass floor, where there was a table with two chairs. Everything decorated with rose pedals and little lights. Next to the table was a server, who Olivia guessed is gonna be their server.

Elliot led Olivia on the glass floor, he felt Olivia tense. He let out a small laugh "Liv the glass won't break"

Olivia hit him playfully "don't laugh at me" Elliot smiled and kissed her "sorry honey"

They took a seat at the table.

-later-

Elliot and Olivia got to Elliot's apartment. They walked in and Olivia looked around awkwardly "tonight was great" Olivia said smiling as Elliot wrapped his arms around her

"I'm glad you liked it" Elliot said smiling.

Olivia turned around to face him "you're incredible, you know that?"

Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia "you are too..."

Elliot crashed his lips on Olivia's, it was hungry yet passionate.

Elliot ran his hands up and down Olivia's body. Olivia's hands made their way to Elliot's shirt. She started undoing the buttons on his shirt. With each button she undo's her fingers lightly brushes over Elliot's skin, everytime feeling like a volt of electricity.

Finally all the buttons on Elliot's shirt was undone. She pushed his shirt of. Elliot's hands made it's way to the dresses top and brought it down since there was no zipper.

The dress fell to the floor so Olivia took off Elliot's pants and underwear. Elliot took off Olivia's panties so they were both completely naked. They both took a step back to look at each other.

Elliot's eyes travelled from Olivia's beautiful long tanned legs his eyes moved up and up and up he gulped when he saw Olivia's pussy was hairless. His eyes moved up over her flat stomach to her breast Elliot once again gulped, they were perfect Elliot eyes travelled until they met Olivia's beautiful face.

Olivia's eyes travelled from Elliot's toned legs moving up her eyes went wide when she saw his length. Her eyes went up over his toned chest and met his eyes.

They walked closer to each other and kissed each other passionately. They stumbled into the bedroom every now and then hitting something.

They fell onto the bed. Olivia let out a giggle. She smiled and kissed him "I love you" Olivia whispered into Elliot's ear while sucking on his neck, which was sure to leave a mark.

"I love you too" Elliot said smiling

Elliot woke up the next morning, he looked down to see Olivia naked in his arms. He smiled at the sight. Elliot leaned down and kissed Olivia. Olivia's eyes fluttered open, she smiled at him "good morning"

"morning" Elliot smiled and pulled on boxers. Olivia pulled on one of Elliot's shirts.

They both walked into the kitchen and made coffee. They were sitting at the table talking and laughing when there was a knock at the door. Elliot made his way over to the door and opened it "Kathy?" Elliot asked

"hi Elliot" Kathy said awkwardly when she saw Olivia in just one of Elliot's shirts and she had to admit Olivia really was beautiful

Olivia looked up when she heard the name Kathy. She saw Kathy looking at her and gave her a awkward smile "hi" Olivia said waving awkwardly

Kathy waved back "hi"

"what are you doing here?" Elliot asked with an awkward smile

"uhh Lizzie.. She said she forgot her things.. Papers or something.. She said you'll know what I'm talking about" Kathy said clasping her hands together

"oh right the coloured ones" Elliot walked to the table where Olivia was sitting, he picked up the papers and gave Olivia a small smile.

He walked over to Kathy and handed it to her "here you go" Elliot said

Kathy smiled "thanks" Elliot smiled and pulled Kathy in closer to Olivia "Kathy this is Olivia, my girlfriend, Olivia this is Kathy"

Olivia extended her hand "hi, it's nice to meet you"

Kathy smiled and shook Olivia's hand gladly "likewise"

They talked for awhile longer when Kathy noticed the time "ohh I have to go bye"

"bye" Olivia and Elliot said in unison

"she's nice" Olivia said sincerely. Elliot smiled "yea I'm glad me and her are on good terms"

Olivia smiled and took a sip of her coffee. "are we gonna go get the girls and Dickie later today and take them for a movie?" Elliot asked

"that sounds perfect" Olivia said smiling

*A/N: hii soo I'm sorry it took kinda long to update.. Idk? But please review! Love reading them 3 .. And thanks for reading love*


	6. Chapter 6

"we have to get ready it's like 11" Olivia said with a laugh.

Elliot smiled "yea"

"are you going to shower first or-" Olivia got cut of by Elliot

"you know I think I'll shower with you, you know just to save water" Elliot said smirking

"oh really? Well let's get going Stabler" Olivia said walking past Elliot and slapping his ass.

Elliot followed Olivia with an excited expression. Olivia looked around and laughed at him.

They got to the bathroom and Elliot took off his boxers and Olivia took off Elliot's shirt she was wearing and got in the shower.

Elliot got in and turned on the shower. Olivia yelled when it was just cold water "El!" Elliot laughed and turned the hot water on to.

Olivia shoved him lightly "Dick" Elliot laughed.

Elliot pushed Olivia against the showers wall lightly and kissed her. Olivia's back arched and she kissed him back.

Elliot got soap and a sponge and started washing Olivia exploring every part of her, running his hands up and down her body softly and lovingly.

Olivia smiled and took soap in her hands to and ran her hands down his body. She took his length in her hand and started stroking it. Elliot moaned while Olivia smiled.

-about 30 min later-

"so much for saving water" Olivia laughed getting out

Elliot laughed putting a towel around him and handing one to Olivia.

They got to his bedroom "El I don't have extra clothes here"

"that's ok, let me just get dressed then we'll drive to your place" Elliot said putting on clothes. Elliot gave Olivia a big NYPD shirt so she put that on.

-Olivia's apartment-

Olivia unlocked the door and they walked in. Olivia spotted Alex on the couch "Lex?"

Alex looked up and spotted Elliot too "mmm someone did not come home last night" Alex said with a cheeky smile

Olivia gave Alex a warning look "what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to hear how last night went, I'm guessing good" Alex pointed at Olivia just wearing Elliot's shirt.

Olivia and Elliot blushed which made Alex laugh "yea well I'm going to go-" Alex froze when she came next to Olivia. She took some of Olivia's hair away from her neck and spotted several Hickeys. Alex cocked a eyebrow

"that's nice" Olivia pushed Alex lightly "bye Liv, play nice" with that Alex was out the door.

Olivia turned around and looked at Elliot blushing. "I'm sorry about her"

Elliot laughed "that's all good, can I make some coffee while you get dressed?"

"that would be great, thanks" Olivia said walking into her bedroom.

Olivia got out a skinny Jean rolling it up so it was 3 quarter. She got out a loose blue shirt with an open back. Olivia put on black sandals and went into her bathroom to do her make up. Olivia let her hair hang loose and walked out to join Elliot.

Elliot smiled when he spotted Olivia "you look beautiful"

Olivia smiled "thanks" and took her coffee from Elliot.

Olivia and Elliot walked up Kathy's porch to get the kids. Elliot rang the bell "it's a beautiful neighbourhood" Olivia stated. Elliot smiled and nodded.

Kathy opened the door and smiled "hi come on in, they're just packing"

Olivia and Elliot made their way inside "something to drink?" Kathy asked

"uh no thanks" Olivia and Elliot said in unison. Kathy smiled "ok"

They all sat down and had small talk.

"we're ready!" Lizzie yelled coming down the stairs, Jen and Dickie behind her with their bags.

Jen ran to Olivia "mom!" Olivia caught Jennifer and picked her up twirling her "hey sweets" Olivia said kissing Jen all over her face. Jen giggled.

"what are we doing today?" Dickie asked hugging Elliot.

"we're going to the movies" Elliot said "and after that I'm not sure"

"what movie?" Lizzie asked

"not sure yet kiddo" Elliot said "say bye to mom"

Lizzie and Dickie said goodbye and Jen said a thanks and a bye, then they were on their way.

They got to the movies and were getting popcorn when Elliot's phone rang Elliot looked at the caller ID which he didn't know "hello?" he answered.

Olivia looked up at him with a questioning look.

"Amanda? Calm down, calm down, tell... Tell me the adress... we'll be right there ok? Just stay calm"

"that was Amanda we have to go and help her, my moms place is on the way we'll just let the kids stay there" Elliot explained

"something happened to her?" Olivia asked concern thick in her voice

"yea" Elliot took a deep breath in "kids come on we have to go and help someone, we'll come for a movie another day ok?"

The kids agreed and they were on their way, while Elliot was driving he called Bernie to ask if the kids could stay there of course she agreed.

When they stopped Elliot explained to Bernie that he would come and introduce Olivia later.

Olivia and Elliot were driving to the adress Amanda gave them "El, do you think she's hurt badly?" Olivia asked nervously Elliot signed "I don't know Liv.. I hope not"

they got to the address and got out. Olivia spotted Amanda laying on stairs bleeding. Olivia started jogging to Amanda's side. She kneeled next to her "Amanda, honey" Olivia shook her lightly.

Elliot kneeled next to Olivia to check Amanda's pulse "it's barely there, we need to get her to a hospital now" Elliot said "help me lift her" Elliot said .

Olivia did as she was told. Olivia signed "you said Fin will find out where her father is?" Olivia said as they placed her in the back of the car.

Elliot signed "dead" Olivia rubbed her head "great, where's she gonna go.." Olivia said to no one in particular.

They rushed to the ER "WE NEED HELP PEOPLE!" Olivia yelled walking in, Elliot with Amanda behind her. People ran and took Amanda from Elliot.

Amanda had to go in surgery so Olivia and Elliot were sitting in the waiting room. "I get why you're a teacher now" Elliot said

"what?" Olivia said looking at Elliot confused. "you can yell" Elliot said laughing lightly. Olivia smiled and cuddled into Elliot's side laying her head on his shoulder.

Elliot patted her head lightly. Olivia laughed and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

The doctor came in to the waiting room. Olivia and Elliot stood up in unison and walked up to the doctor.

"doc?" Elliot said

"Amanda died..."

Olivia's eyes went big "no" she whispered

"let me finish, Amanda twice on the operation table, of course we got her back, she is in ICU if everything goes well she will be able to get out ICU in a week" the Doctor finished

Olivia and Elliot let out a sign of relief. "is she awake?" Olivia asked

"no not yet, she won't be proberly not until tomorrow morning" the doctor said

"thank you" Elliot said leading Olivia out of the hospital

"We'll come tomorrow morning bright and early" Elliot said starting the car

Olivia nodded "let's just stop at your apartment to put on other clothes, this blood-"

Olivia got cut off by Elliot "I understand" Elliot said squeezing Olivia's hand lightly

They got to Elliot's apartment, went in and put clothes on and made their way to the car to drive to Bernie's.

"you ok?" Elliot asked Olivia shook her head 'no' "I'm... I'm not used to seeing this like you El.." Olivia let out a loud sign "how can someone do that to their kid?" Olivia asked looking at Elliot

Elliot shook his head "I stopped asking that question a long time ago, liv these people I don't know.. They are all sick low lifes piece of shits.. I know it's hard Liv" Elliot put his arm around her "do you want to pick up the kids, I can call my mom so they could stay th-"

"no, I want to see Jennifer" Olivia said

"okay, after these tough cases I also just want to see my children" Elliot said

Olivia nodded and gave him a quick peck on his cheek.

-Bernie's-

Olivia and Elliot got out of the car and walked into Bernie's house "hey mom" Elliot called

"hey Elliot" Bernie said hugging him again "Olivia, the girlfriend right" Bernie said walking over to Olivia.

Olivia let out a small laugh "that would be me, it's very nice to finally meet you Mrs Stabler"

"please Bernie" Olivia smiled and nodded.

Bernie looked at Elliot "I have to say Elliot sweetheart you did good, she's gorgeous"

Olivia smiled while Elliot walked over to her and held her "I don't know how I got this lucky"

Bernie smiled "come on the kiddies are asleep in the living room"

Elliot and Olivia followed Bernie into the living room to see all 3 kids asleep.

Elliot walked over to Lizzie and Dickie waking them up while Olivia walked to Jennifer to wake her up.

"sweetheart" Olivia said shaking jen lightly

Jennifer's eyes opened and she smiled at her mom "hey"

"hey sleepy head" Olivia said picking her daughter up and kissing her all over her face which made Jen go into a fit of giggles

Jen laid her head on Olivia's shoulder while Olivia were walking to Elliot and Bernie. Elliot was carrying both Lizzie and Dickie. Olivia smiled at the sight.

They said their goodbyes and got in the car.

"I'm going to pick you up tomorrow morning at 8?" Elliot said stopping in front of Olivia's building.

Olivia signed and nodded, she turned to Elliot "El, I'm sorry I just want to be with Jen tonight, I'll come to your apartment-"

Olivia got cut of by Elliot kissing her "you talk to much" Elliot said laughing. Olivia slapped him on his arm playfully

"Liv, I understand okay? Stop worrying, be with your daughter tonight" Elliot said smiling. Olivia smiled and kissed him "I love you"

"I love you too" Elliot said smiling

Olivia got out giving Elliot one last kiss. "goodnight" Olivia said picking a sleeping Jennifer out of the car. "night" Elliot said smiling Olivia smiled back at Him and made her way into her building.

Olivia got to her door and unlocked it and walked in, she got Jennifer ready for bed and herself.

She read Jennifer a bed time story telling Jennifer that she must sleep with her in the bed, Jennifer gladly accepted.

"did you and El fight?" Jennifer asked

"no" Olivia answered "we didn't"

"okay you just look sad" Jennifer stated

"sorry sweets" Olivia said kissing her head."go to sleep"

They both fell asleep quickly

*A/N: I know it took really long to update.. But yea review please*


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia and Elliot walked into the hospital and into Amanda's room. She was awake. Olivia walked over to her "hey sweetheart"

"hey" she whispers "I'm sorry I didn't know who else-"

"honey stop apologising okay? It was no trouble" Olivia says taking some blond hair out of her face

"okay" Amanda says with a small smile

"now, Me and El has talked, and we thought until Fin finds some family of yours that you can stay with me, us.." Olivia said explaining

"what no, that's.. No I can't .. That's to much to ask, expect.. I can't.. You've already-"

"Amanda stop rambling, it's that we want to" Elliot said with a smile

Amanda looked down "you're to nice"

Olivia smiled and ruffled her hair.

-1 month later-

"Manda come on we're gonna be late" Olivia yelled while taking a sip of coffee "coming" she heard Amanda yell back.

"you're gonna take Dickie Liz and Jen to school right" Olivia asked Elliot as she made sandwiches for Jen and Liz

"yep" Elliot said biting into his piece of toast.

"and DO NOT be late again pleassee" Olivia said in a half pleading voice

"course" Elliot said with a smile pulling Olivia to him and giving her a kiss, Olivia kissed him back and pulled away

"KIDS COME ON!" Olivia yelled proberly for the 10th time that morning. She heard small footsteps running towards them.

"finally" Olivia said which made them laugh.

"bye Liv" Elliot said hugging Olivia and giving her a long passionate kiss

"ewh get a room" Dickie said looking at them in disgust. Olivia and Elliot laughed "love you" Elliot said letting go of Olivia

"I love you too" Olivia said giving him one last kiss

"bye sweets" Olivia said giving Dickie , Liz and Jen a kiss ontop of their head "love ya" the kids waved and said love you back.

Olivia and Amanda made their way out of the door into the car and on their way to school.

On their way to school their favourite song came on and of course they sang along.

They finally got to school just in time "I swear Elliot is not gonna be in time for that 3's bell. Amanda laughed and hugged Olivia "see ya"

"bye love you" Olivia yelled searching for her classroom's key

Amanda stopped dead in her tracks, 'that was the first time she ever said that to me, she loves me?' Amanda thought

Olivia looked up to see Amanda still standing there "kidd-" she realised what she said. Shit, was that wrong?.

Olivia walks over to Amanda "Manda you okay?" touching her shoulder lightly

"really?" Amanda asks "really what?" Olivia asks confused "you really love me" Amanda asks looking away afraid that the answer will be ,no it just slipped out

"of course I do hun" Olivia said kissing Amanda's head "I really do" Olivia says with a smile. Amanda looks up with a smile "I love you too" Amanda ran towards her first class waving a last wave.

Olivia smiled and rushed to her class to see the children all standing outside waiting for the door.

Olivia makes her way trough them all "ok come on in" Olivia said unlocking the door and walking in throwing her keys on the table.

"mam we all are really tired after the weekend.. Can we maybe get off" a guy said

"oh Jake can't handle your alcohol, poor baby, sit your ass down" Olivia said in a sarcastically voice and pointing at his desk

Jake signed and shrugged his shoulders to the class "guess my charms didn't work on her"

Everyone laughed "you wish you had charm" a girl said laughing. Olivia chuckled "ok get out your books, open on page... 125" Olivia said receiving a few 'awhhhs' and grunts.

There was a knock at the door "come in" Olivia said

Elliot came in and walked to her desk, Olivia finally looked up to see Elliot "El?"

"hey" Elliot said smiling awkwardly "what are you doing here?" Olivia asked with a smile

"awhh teach boyfriend can't come and say hello" Jake remarked again

"I did not ask for your comment Jake, do the activity!" Olivia said frowning

"I got off of work, cap send me home" Elliot said

"ok well, wait why?" Olivia asked whispering so the kids won't hear their conversation

Elliot shrugged his shoulders, Olivia frowned "Elliot"

Elliot signed "I hit.. A perp.. With a chair"

Olivia pulled him in for a quick hug but found him holding onto her.

"awhh" some of the girls in the class said.

Olivia slowly pulled away and led Elliot to her chair "sit" Olivia demanded quietly. Elliot did as he was told.

Olivia took the seat next to him "you gonna stay here all day"

Elliot nodded silently "El? You okay?"

Elliot nodded once again. Olivia decided to talk to him after school.

The last bell for the day finally rang "do your homework please,I'm serious, you can go" Olivia said

Once everyone was out Olivia walked over to Elliot and kissed him pulling him up "come on Amanda is waiting at the car for us" Olivia said

Olivia and Elliot made their way out of the classroom. "do you want to go get Liz, Jen and Dickie early today?" Olivia asked as she was locking the door.

"yea we could do that" Elliot said. Olivia smiled a small smile at him and took his hand in hers "wanna talk about today?" Olivia asks

Elliot shakes his head 'no' "not right now" Elliot said giving Olivia a small smile.

The two of them walked hand in hand to Olivia's car and got in saying hi to Amanda who also got in.

They picked Dickie, Liz and Jen up and got junk food and DVD's.

They got home and Olivia told them to get their homework done then they can watch the movies which went quickly.

Olivia put in a movie for them and went to her room where Elliot was laying.

Olivia walked in and laid next to Elliot laying her head on his chest.

"El?" Olivia said. Elliot knew exactly what she wanted to know, Elliot signed.

"the perp.. He saw a photo of me and you on my desk.. The one where I'm kissing you on your cheek.. And you know there's a few other to" Elliot took a deep breath while Olivia circled her fingers across his stomach

"he.. When we were in the interrogation room.. He said he'd like .. To .. Hit that ass.." Elliot tensed "he said all these things explaining how he killed the other victims of what he'll do to you"

Olivia looked up at Elliot "I'm still here" Olivia whispered

Elliot nodded "I just.."

"I understand El, you don't have to explain" Olivia said kissing him "I love you"

"I love you too" Elliot said smiling and giving Olivia a kiss

Next morning-

Olivia was driving all the kids to school since Elliot got called in.

Amanda was sitting in the front passenger seat, the rest in the back seat. Olivia turned on the radio.

"oh I love this song" Dickie said. Amanda turned the volume up.

"my anaconda don't my anaconda don't my anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun" Dickie sang/rapped along

Olivia frowned when she realised what the song was about. "what are you guys listening?"

The all laughed. "oh my gosh look at her butt" all the girls said

Olivia shook her head. "ok" Olivia said as she arrived at Dickie, Liz, and Jen's school. "I love you guys have a great day" Olivia said giving them each a kiss.

they all got out quickly and sent a 'love ya too'

After school Amanda went to a friend's and the other 3 were at daycare so Olivia decided she was gonna suprise Elliot with lunch.

She walked into the precinct with coffees and donuts for everyone. She spotted Fin and Munch and walked to them "hey" she said

Fine and Munch looked up "hey Liv" Munch said "baby girl" Fin said

"I brought you coffee and donuts" Olivia said holding up the bag and tray of coffees

"you shouldn't have" Fin said

"I'm not gonna say that, I'm gonna say thank you, you're a lifesaver tho" Munch said with a laugh.

Olivia chuckled handing it to them and taking a seat next to fin. "Elliot will be here soon" Fin said

"okay thanks" Olivia said with a smiled taking her coffee and a donut

"hey look she eats" Fin said laughing "what's that suppose to mean" Olivia said cocking a eyebrow

"just don't look like you eat much" Munch said pointing at Olivia's slim figure

"look who's talking" Olivia said laughing and pointing at Munch

"ha ha" Munch said sarcastically. Olivia and Fin burst out laughing.

Elliot walked in a while later and saw Olivia, he walked over to where she was sitting with Fin and Munch.

Elliot covered her eyes, and a smile grew on her face. Elliot bended and kissed her, Olivia of course kissed back.

"how sweet is she" Elliot said kissing Olivia

"very sweet" Munch said holding up his donut.

"mmm yum" Elliot said getting him one to while lifting Olivia and bringing her down again on his lap.

Elliot took a sip of Olivia's coffee "you know you have your own" Olivia said with a smile.

Elliot nodded and smiled. Elliot gave Olivia a peck on the lips.

*A/N: next you'll find out where Amanda is going :) review please I love reading them.. *


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia and Elliot were asleep. Elliot spooning Olivia and holding onto her tightly. Elliot's phone started to ring. Elliot groaned and reached for it over Olivia. "don't you have the day off?" Olivia asked sheepishly "yea" Elliot swiped answer "hello"

"hey, Elliot, I know it's your day off.. But I got news on Amanda's staying..." he heard Fin say.

"oh okay, I don't have to come in do I, can't you just tell me?" Elliot asked

"yea, look Amanda has nowhere to go, I found a uncle, but uhh yes he's in jail.. She has an aunt who's in rehab.. So I don't see her going to either of them" Fin said

Elliot smiled "well I'm sorry to say that I'm actually glad there's no one, me and Liv has been talking to let her stay with us"

"that's great Elliot" Fin said smiling

"yea but bye, before Olivia kicks me" Elliot said with a laugh

Fin laughed "bye"

Elliot brought Olivia closer to him once again kissing her head.

Olivia woke up for the second time that morning smiling when she felt Elliot's strong, firm arms around her.

Olivia lifted his arm slowly careful not to wake him, he really needed his sleep. She crawled out from under his arm and let it fall down slowly. She turned around and smiled when she saw she succeeded to not wake him.

She kissed him softly on his cheek and made her way out of her room. Olivia saw all the kids in front of the TV. She walked over to them "morning"

"morning" they all replied. Olivia saw the were watching tom and jerry. She smiled and walked to the kitchen putting on the coffee.

When her coffee was done she went to sit with the children.

Elliot woke up a few hours later, they decided to go to the movies and after the movie the kids had to decide arcade or bowling. They chose arcade.

The kids were all having fun, Olivia and Elliot also played to get tickets for the kids. Elliot pulled Olivia to the dancing platform "el no" Olivia laughed.

"come on I know you love it" Elliot said laughing.

"I warn you stabler, you WILL lose" Olivia said with a smile

"dream on baby" Elliot smiled.

Elliot bended and put in their tokens "let's do this" they started dancing.

Jen,Liz, Dickie and Amanda rounded the dancing platform and started cheering and laughing. Soon enough other people surrounded the platform laughing and cheering too.

Olivia laughed "look we have fans" Elliot laughed.

Olivia hit with her leg left, right, left, up up.. Elliot couldn't keep up. Olivia laughed when she saw he's losing.

On Olivia's side came up 'you win!' Olivia yelled and laughed in Elliot's face "I ALWAYS kick your ass" Olivia said with a laugh and came closer to him,she took his face in her hands, looking him in his eyes intensely and suddenly crashing her lips down on his.

Olivia was making up their bed "do you think she'll want to stay with us.." Olivia asked with a sign "actually yea I do" Elliot smiled. Olivia turned and smiled at Elliot.

Elliot walked towards Olivia bringing her face towards his slowly, bringing his lips just millimetres away from hers "I love you" Elliot whispers "I love you too" Olivia whispers back closing the gap between them.

Olivia's hands makes their way under his shirt feeling his strong, firm chest. Elliot lifts her up and lays her on the bed letting his own hands roam Olivia's body.

Olivia and Elliot walks out of the bedroom hand in hand to see Amanda sitting on the couch "thought you were asleep" Olivia says as she walks into the kitchen.

"so I heard" Amanda says with a laugh. Olivia goes completely red "uh.. I.. We.. Uhm.. Sorry"

Amanda laughs "yea, its ok"

Olivia and Elliot takes a seat opposite from Amanda. "so Manda.. Uh.. Fin did that research.. He couldn't find anyone soo.. Me and El has been thinking that you maybe wanna stay with us?" Olivia asks

Amanda smiles "really.. I mean it wouldn't bother you?"

"no!" Elliot says with a laugh "we would love for you to stay with us"

Amanda's face lights up with a huge grin. She jumps off the couch and hug Olivia and Elliot "thank you so much"

Olivia and Elliot smiled "well isn't it bedtime for you?" Olivia asked

"yeaaa" Amanda groaned "but I'm watching the movie"

"mm hmm" Olivia said with a smirk. Amanda smiled.

"as soon as the movie ends I want you asleep!" Olivia said with a wink

"'course" Amanda said with a sly smile.

Olivia and Elliot walked into the bedroom and fell asleep.

-5 months later-

Finally it was vacation, Olivia walked out of the school with Amanda. They got in the car and drove to the precinct.

Olivia and Amanda walked in the squad room spotting Elliot at his desk. "hey" Olivia said kissing him "hiya" Elliot says with a smile. "hey Manda" Elliot says with a smile "hi"

"glad school's out?" Elliot asked "so GLAD!" Amanda said Olivia laughed and nodded "agreed".

"I'm going to the bathroom" Olivia said with a smiled making her way to the bathroom.

Elliot smiled "Manda.."

"yea?" Amanda asked with a laugh "I want to ask Olivia to marry me"

*A/N: soo REVIEW pleasee :)


	9. Chapter 9

"OMG are you serious?" Amanda asked with excitement

"yea, I just don't know how.." Elliot said fumbling with his thumbs

"I will help you there" Amanda said with a smile

Olivia, Elliot, Jen, Amanda , Dickie and Lizzie were all at home. All the kids were watching TV while Olivia and Elliot were making food.

Olivia walked over to the fridge getting out a beer for her and Elliot. Elliot smiled "thanks"

- - - - 3 months later- - - -

Elliot and Amanda worked out the prefect proposal.. They decided they will all be together as a family.

"Liv sweetheart I'm going to take the kids to their sleepovers" Elliot said with a roll of his eyes giving her a hug "El wait" Olivia said giggling as Elliot sucked her neck "El the food , the kids"

Elliot laughed "I'll be right back" Olivia smiled and said goodbye to all the kids

Olivia was almost finished with her sauce when there was a knock at the door. Olivia frowned and walked to the door opening it. "uhh hi" Olivia said not knowing the person

"hey sexcat" the guy said, Olivia immediately recognised his voice 'Jennifer's dad'

"what do you want Duke?" Olivia asked harshly "awhh baby pops-"

"don't call me that, my name is OLIVIA" Olivia said

Duke laughed "right.. Of course"

Duke reached for Olivia's arm and touched it, Olivia immediately pulled away "don't touch me, just get out okay?" Olivia said pointing at the door

Duke laughed and pushed Olivia roughly against the wall "how about no?"

"Duke get off of me" Olivia said struggling against his strength

Duke brought his face millimetres away from Olivia's "no" he whispered crashing his lips hard on Olivia's lips.

Olivia tried pushing him away he laughed against her mouth.

He pushed Olivia down on her knees unzipping his pants. Tears streamed down Olivia's face as she tried pushing Duke away.

"don't bite me" Duke said as he pushed his penis into Olivia's mouth. Olivia opened her eyes what felt like forever hearing him groan. Olivia's teary eyes came in sight with Elliot's.

Next thing Olivia knew Duke was off of her. Elliot punching him again and again and again. Olivia stood up pulling him off Duke seeing Duke was already unconscious.

"el.." Elliot took Olivia's face in his hands "Liv.. Did he rape you who is he, do you know him?" Elliot asked rambling "are you okay?"

Olivia shook her head 'no' "he..he didn't rape me" Olivia cried clinging to Elliot

"who is he?" Elliot asked calmer stroking Olivia's hair "Jen's dad" Olivia said.

"let me call Fin Liv, he would have to take your statement.. Or should I call monique to take the statement?" Elliot asked still holding Olivia

Olivia nodded. Elliot took his cuffs and cuffed Duke.

"somebody knocked.. So I.. Went to the door and opened it.. At first.. I didn't recognise him.. When he spoke.. I immediately recognised his voice.. He came in.. I asked him to leave.. a few times.. He then pushed me.. Against the wall.. He then kissed me and unzipped his pan-" Olivia stops not being able to carry on

Monique reached for Olivia's hand and squeezed it "it's okay, take your time"

Olivia shook her head "I don't get it I wasn't even raped"

"it doesn't matter Liv, it was very close to rape"

Olivia nodded

"you wanna take a break?" Monique asked softly.

"no no, I.. I just wanna get this over with" Olivia said with a small smile.

"okay" Monique nodded.

Olivia took a deep breath "he unzipped his pants, took it out.. And put it in my mouth. I closed my eyes, it felt like forever.. When I opened my eyes I saw Elliot.. Next thing I knew Duke was off me and Elliot was punching him over and over and over. Duke was already unconscious, El kept punching until I pulled him off.." Olivia finished

Olivia walked out into the squad room where Elliot was waiting. Olivia looked terrible, make up was smudged, puffy red eyes, hair messed up. Olivia saw Elliot and walked to him.

As she came close enough she fell into his arms and clung to him, crumbling his shirt between her fingers.

Elliot stroked her hair "it's okay, you're safe now.. Shhh.."

Elliot lightly kissed Olivia on the temple "shhh"

Elliot and Olivia walked to the car. The whole car ride was silent, Olivia staring out the window the whole way. Elliot took Olivia's hand in his slowly, not to scare her.

"Liv.." Elliot said softly. Olivia looked over at Elliot. "should I call Kathy to go get the kids tomorrow?" Elliot asked softly

Olivia nodded "yea.." Olivia said softly.

Olivia and Elliot laid in bed. Olivia moved closer to Elliot "hold me" Olivia said softly. Elliot pulled Olivia as close as he could. "I love you" Elliot whispered into Olivia's ear. Olivia smiled and kissed Elliot on his lips "I love you too"

*A/N: REVIEW PLEASE! *


	10. Chapter 10

Elliot woke up to Olivia's whimpering, he felt her tossing and turning next to him. Suddenly Olivia shot up screaming "NO!". Elliot moved carefully closer to her "Liv, it's El sweetheart" Elliot said reaching for her arm. Olivia pulled away "no" Olivia whispered pulling away.

"Liv you're safe, it's El"Elliot said putting his hand on Olivia's shoulder receiving him a flinch. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks as sge put her arms around herself. Olivia turned her head slowly into Elliot's direction.

She stared at him blankly for a moment until she moved closer to him into his open arms. She put her face in the crook of Elliot's neck as she cried "make it go away". Olivia crumbled Elliot's shirt between her fingers. "Please I don't wanna hurt anymore" Olivia cried clutching her other hand on another piece of his shirt.

Elliot signed softLy stroking Olivia's hair as her sobs became softer, her breath evening out. As she slept Elliot looked at her putting a strand of her hair behind her ear, stroking her face 'I don't get how bad things keep happening to the most amazing people'

"Hey mom" Elliot said

"Hi Ell how's Liv doing!?"

Elliot let out a sign "not so great, sge woke up having a nightmare... as she calmed down she cried in my arms that I should makr it go away, it hurts me so much to see her like this"

"Ohh El, I don't see how this bad thing can happen to such a wonderful woman"

"I keep saying the same thing"

"And Eli don't worry about the kids, I'll take care of them as long as you need"

"Thanks mom, love you"

"Love you too my Eli bye"

Olivia walked out of the room looking like hell, her hair in all directions, red puffy eyes. She saw Elliot watching football, Olivia walked over to him, plopping down on the couch next to him " Sorry about last night.. or early this morning"

Elliot gave Olivia a small sad smile "don't look at me like that" Olivia said "you know I hate it"

"Yea sorry"Elliot said pulling Olivia closer. Olivia signed as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I wanna see my baby" Olivia said softly "okay we can go get them okay?" Olivia nodded "iI'm just going to shower" Elliot nodded.

Olivia made her way to the bathroom closing the door. Elliot signed knowing she never closes the door anymore unless the kids were there. As Olivia climbed into the shower she flinched at the hotness of the water but ignored the pain stepping under the hot water. Soon enough the whole bathroom was filled with steam.

Elliot walked out of the kitchen as he finished the dishes and saw the steam coming out from under the door. He walked to the door and knocked "Liv you okay?" *no answer* Elliot knocked harder "Liv I'm coming in!" Elliot said loudly opening the door and walking in seeing nothing but steam "geez Liv" he said mostly to himself coming closer to the shower he saw her figure there in a bundel, her face in her hands.

He opened the door and stuck his hand in to close the tapm he pulled back quickly in pain as the water burned him. He looked down at Olivia still sitting there under the water her skin red. Elliot pushed trough the pain closing the tap and getting a towel for Olivia "come on Liv" Elliot said picking her fragile figure out of the shower her whole body shaking as sobs escaped her lips.

Elliot put the towel around her "I'm sorry Liv" Elliot said kissing her temple lightly. "I'm not clean" Olivia said barely above a whisper. "Honey trust me you're clean okay? Just trust me, can you do that?" Elliot asked softly. Olivia nodded "okay"

The car ride to Bernie's was quiet . Olivia turned her head to Elliot just watching him as he drove. "I love you" Olivia said with a smile "I love you too Liv" Elliot sad taking his eyes of the road for a second.

They walked to Bernie's front door hand in hand knocking on the door. Bernie opened the door "hi" she said hugging Elliot and Olivia. As Olivia walked in Jen came running to her"Mommmyyyy!" Jen said hugging hermom tightly "hey sweetheart" Olivia said with a smile looking into Elliot's eyes who smiled back at her greeting his own kids. Amanda came into the front door with a grocery bag.

"Hi manda" Olivia said hugging her too and Lizzie and Dickie.

They all went home got dvd'd and food. As everyone was asleep Olivia and Amanda was still awake sharing a couch Amanda turned around looking at Olivia who was staring at the tv but not watching the movie "Liv..." she started Olivia looked up turning her hwad to look at Amanda waiting for her to talk "what happened? " Amanda asked.

Olivia signed "I.. got sexually assaulted by Jen's dad.."

"Ww..what..when?" Amanda asked "no.. nevermind stupid question" Amanda said again quickly. Olivia gave her a small smile. "Something happened since you had been gone?" Olivia asked. Amanda nodded with a smile biting her lip, Olivia smiled with a laugh "are you gona tell me what happened? "

Amanda smiled "I met someone" Olivia smiled "oohh?" Amanda nodded "her name's Jess" Olivia smiled "I have to meet her"

"You will with time of course" Amanda smiled. Olivia brought Amanda in for a hug as they laid back Amanda playing with Olivia's hair.

Olivia slept trough the night with no nightmares.

*A|N: okay short chapter but yea... REVIEW PLEASEEEEE! Thanks for reading :*


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia woke up the next morning sitting up on the couch as she looked around. She heard giggles from Jen and Lizzie's room. Then she heard a shower go on. Olivia turned to look at the kitchen's direction where she spotted Elliot cooking.

Olivia smiled and walked over to him. She walked up behind him and put her arms around him. Elliot smiled as he felt Olivia. He turned around in her embrace hugging her and kissing her temple.

"I had no nightmares last night" Olivia said with a smile.

"yes you didn't sweetheart" Elliot said brushing a strand of her hear behind her ear. Olivia smiled "this means I'm getting better right?" Olivia asked with hopeful eyes.

Elliot nodded with a smile. "thanks for being so patient with me El" Olivia said

"of course" Elliot said kissing Olivia softly on her head.

Olivia sneaked into the bathroom where Elliot was showering. She quickly stripped herself and got in.

Elliot looked around when the door open to see Olivia getting in. His mouth watered at the sight. Olivia with her flat stomach tanned skin perfect perky breasts and butt, beautiful long legs.

Olivia smiled and closed the shower door As she walked over to Elliot.

She wrapped her arms around him and captured his lips in her own.

Elliot pushed Olivia lightly against the wall, Olivia eyes shot open as she pushed Elliot away from her roughly. Tears rolling down her cheeks as she covered her face with her hands.

Elliot shook his head 'how could I be so stupid.. That asshole pushed her against the wall' Elliot thought to himself.

"Liv.. I .. I'm sorry" Elliot stumbled.

Olivia shook her head as she slid down to the showers floor. Elliot joined her.

"I'm sorry.. I can't even have sex with you.. Plesure you.. I.. I keep getting this flashbacks.." Olivia said crying.

Elliot took Olivia's hand "Liv it's okay, we're gonna get Trough it, I promise.. As long as it takes" Elliot smiled

Olivia smiled back at him "I love you"

Elliot took Olivia's hand "I'm gonna get out so you can finish showering okay?"

Olivia nodded with a smile kissing him quickly on the lips.

Olivia got out of the shower looking herself in the mirror as she signed. She quickly brushed her teeth, applied some make up. She put the towel around herself and walked into her and Elliot's bedroom.

She walked to the closet putting on pink lace panties and a bra. She stared into her closet debating on what to wear. "El!" she called.

Elliot rushed into their room "something wrong? What happen-" Elliot stopped when he heard Olivia laughing

"nothing El!, I just dunno what to wear.." Olivia said shrugging her shoulders "are we going out today?"

Elliot smiled "no I don't think so.."

"ok" Olivia said looking around into her closet once again. She got out one of Elliot's NYPD shirts and put it on. Elliot smiled "who knew you would look so good in one of my shirts"

Olivia laughed and kissed Elliot. She turned back to the closet and got out a white short and put it on "there we go, this looks okay right?" Olivia asked

"you look great, beautiful, as always" Elliot smiled. Olivia smiled as she bit her lip "thanks"

Amanda laid on her bed staring at the ceiling waiting for a text from Jess.

'I'm fine really Manda.. -Jess'

Amanda stared at the ceiling thinking about how many times she had used that phrase 'I'm fine' she knew Jess had problems with her stepdad. She didn't know every detail but she knew he hit Jess and did she want to hurt that asshole.

'Jess come over today? -Manda'

'you sure, I mean, you proberly haven't even told your mom and dad - Jess'

'of course I have Jess, they wanna meet you! - Manda'

'okay, I'll come, how late? - Jess'

'idk as soon as possible, I wanna see you - Manda'

'ok I'll be there at least in an hours time? - Jess'

'okay ily - Manda'

'ily2 - Jess'

A smile played on Amanda's lips 'she's gonna meet them' Amanda jumped up and walked out of her room seeing Olivia and Elliot cuddled up together on the couch.

She knew most teenagers would be disgusted by the sight of their parents.. But honestly she loved seeing them all in love. She loved the sight as they laid there on the couch as Elliot played with Olivia's hair. Olivia running her fingers trough Elliot's soft hair too. Her other hand running up and down his muscular chest.

She smiled and walked over to them "I.. I.. Uh.. Jess is coming over today is that okay?" Amanda stumbled

Olivia sat up right "of course sweetheart, when's she coming?" Olivia asked.

"uhh soon.. I'm not really sure" Amanda said

"okay" Olivia smiled "we're looking forward to meet her" Olivia smiled again

Amanda smiled again "yes".

'will they even like me?' Jess thought as her fist was ready to knock. She took a deep breath and knocked.

The door opened to reveal a brunette woman with shoulder length hair. Who she guessed was Olivia.

She had to admit she was hot. Jess shook the thoughts out of her head. She put a smile on her face "hi, I'm Jess"

The most beautiful smile appeared on Olivia's face, she was definitely jealous that Amanda could come home to a smile like that everyday.

"I'm Olivia come in" Olivia said smiling. Jess stepped inside the house "thank you" Jess said.

Amanda appeared and pulled Jess in for a hug "hey"

"hi" Jess smiled in Amanda's hug. "this is Lizzie, Dickie and Jen" Amanda said pointing at each of them. "and this is Elliot" she said pointing at Elliot who has joined Olivia's side. "it's nice to meet you all" Jess said with a smile. Everyone smiled back.

*A/N: what is Jess' stepdad doing to her, will she open up? I guess you all will have to wait and see :p .. Reviews is love!


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia signed as she joins Elliot in bed "what's wrong?" Elliot asks putting his arm around her. "I don't know, it's just there's something about Jess.."

"Wha do you mean?" Elliot asks confused "I dont know.." Elliot frowns "stop worrying sweetheart " Elliot says kissing her temple. Olivia nods and kisses him quickly on his lips. "Do you think it's a good idea letting them sleep in the same room?" Olivia asks again.

Elliot signs "yes I think its fine that they are sleeping in the same foom, i trust Amanda. "

÷÷meanwhile÷÷

Amanda puts on her her shirt and turns towards Jess who's putting on her pyjamas too. Amanda spots a big bruise on her thighs and on on her stomach. "Jess..."

"Don't" jess says cutting her off. "-but Jess"

"I SAID DON'T" Jess says loudly but not loud enough to wake anyone. Amanda looks at Jess with pleading eyes "talk to me please"

"Just stop it Amanda, I am fine!" Jess says getting into the bed "Jess just li-"

"Amanda do me a favour? "

"Yea?"

"Shut up and get in the bed"

Amanda signs giving up and getting in bed.

××1 week later××

Olivia sat in the apartment alone watching a movie on Netflix. Everyone was out, Elliot was working a case. Jen, Lizzie and Dickie were on a camp and Amanda was practicing a school dance.

Olivia looked up when there was a knock on the door. Olivia stood up slowly grabbing a knife with her after the whole Duke story she was still frightened. She looked trough the peephole spotting Jess.

Olivia frowns as she puts the knife down. She unlocks the door to reveal the whole body of a shaking Jess. Jess's appearance scared Olivia, her clothes were ripped bruises all over her body, clutching her arm where blood trickles trough her fingers. Her face bruised and bloody with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"sweetie what happened?" Olivia asked as she led Jess inside the apartment

"my.. My dad.." Jess said crying. "he.. Hits me.. And and.. R..rapes me" Jess said crying as she put her face in her hands.

"h..how long?" Olivia asked taking Jess's hands.

Jess sniffed "since I was 13.. The first time was on my 13th birthday"

Olivia rubbed her head "sweetie we need to get you to a hospital" Jess shook her head no "Jess we need to, Elliot works for svu okay?"

Jess nodded after awhile "okkay let's go" Olivia whispered. Olivia got out her phone "wait who are you calling?" Jess asked "uhmm Elliot and Amanda"

"why are you calling Amanda?" Jess asked "to tell her were not gonna be home for awhile."

"you can't tell Amanda about this!" Jess said loudly "oky I won't I'm just calling to say she sould go to her fathe- I mean uhmm El's work" Olivia said covering the slip quickly

Olivia dialed Elliot as they walked out of the apartment.

"hi sweetheart" Elliot answered.

"hi baby, uhmm meet me at mercy please.."

"what are you okay?"

"I'm fine El, it's Jess, hurry please" Olivia said ending the call

They got into the car and Olivia dialed Amanda.

*no answer* Olivia frowned "Amanda's proberly still dancing let me just text her, this way she'll ask less questions" Olivia stated.

'hi manda.

When ur done dancing u go to El's work okay? Wait there with fin.

Love u baby

-liv xxx' Olivia looked at the text message and thought no no..

'hi Manda.

When ur done dancing go to El's work and wait with Fin okay?

-liv x' Olivia looked at the text again and hit send.

'it's getting harder and harder to not call El her dad and me her mother.. I just don't want to scare her' Olivia thought.

-Mercy-

Olivia and Jess got out of the car to spot Elliot. Olivia greeted Elliot with a quick kiss and told him about Jess. Jess got the rape kit done.

There was DNA all over her so they could catch the bastard.

_meanwhile Amanda_

Amanda read the text and signed "okay then" she whispered to herself. She made her way to the squad room and spotted Fin "hey Fin"

"hey baby girl" Fin said smiling. Amanda smiled a little "where's da- El..?" Amanda asked looking away from her little slip. Fin smiled "he's at mercy"

Amanda's head shot up "what! Is he hurt?!" Fin looked at her confused "no.. Liv called him to go there"

Amanda frowned and stood up "okkay I'll see you later Fin"

"okay bye" Fin said still slightly confused.

Amanda made her way to mercy. When she got out of the cab she spotted Elliot, Olivia and Jess. 'Jess' she thought. She paid the driver and ran to them.

Olivia looked up and spotted Amanda "Manda what are you doing here I told you to stay with Fin"

"what happened?" Amanda demanded. Olivia rubbed her head. Jess took a deep breath "can we maybe take a walk so I can tell her?" Jess asked. Olivia looked up and nodded.

Olivia waited till they were gone and she looked at Elliot "fin and Munch is picking him up"

Olivia nodded and signed as she put some of her hair behind her ear. Elliot looked at Olivia and pulled her into him rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Olivia smiled a small smile as she grabbed his butt playfully with both her hands. Elliot smiled and picked Olivia up who squealed as he kissed her all over her face.

Olivia giggled as he put her back down. She looked up at him and he captured her lips between his.

Jess stayed with them that night..

Olivia and Elliot laid in bed talking about nothing and everything. Olivia climbed on top of Elliot and kissed him. Olivia moved down biting his boxers between her teeth and pulling it down with her teeth.

"Liv liv liv.." Elliot said bringing her face to his level "are you sure?" Olivia nodded with a smile and kissed him "I am"

Elliot smiled "okay"

A/N: review please! Soryy it took me this long to update I've been busy*


End file.
